


Always My Baby Girl

by JustMonica



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Earpcest, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, because is it earpcest without a daddy kink?, just pure sin, role play, seriously, so turn back if you don't want it because it's here, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMonica/pseuds/JustMonica
Summary: Wynonna gets jealous watching Waverly get gawked at the Purgatory High Homecoming Reunion and has to remind her who she belongs to.





	Always My Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning. This IS EARPCEST. If you don't like it, don't read it. But if you do like it...enjoy.

Wynonna sat on the couch, a whiskey bottle balanced on her knee, holding the neck loosely. She was pleasantly buzzed, but nothing excessive. At this point she was drinking mostly out of boredom then anything. Blue eyes glanced at the clock, the television flickering forgotten in the background.

Waverly would be home soon. Then the fun would start.

Wynonna watched her flounce around at the high school reunion, all short skirt and low cut shirt. She remembered the pull of jealousy in her stomach watching her kiss Nicole. Wynonna sucked on her teeth at the thought and adjusted the strap-on in her pants. Waverly was hers and she was going to remind her of that.

She rolled her neck back, looking up at the ceiling, her arms spread wide across the back of the couch as she thought of her sister flirting and running around with all her old friends. With Nicole. It made her heart clench.

The sound of the front door opening brought her from her thoughts and she lifted her head to see Waverly walking through the front door. She smirked and took another long swig of the whiskey before setting it on the ground.

“Hey, baby girl,” Wynonna said lowly, adjusting herself on the couch. Waverly looked over at her and Wynonna recognized the look on her sister’s face immediately. Her pants already felt too tight as she felt arousal pool in her crotch.

Waverly took her time shrugging off her jacket and hanging it by the door, toeing off her boots before swaying slowly over to Wynonna.

“Were you waiting for me?” Waverly asked as she slowly straddled Wynonna, knees sinking into the couch on either side of her hips.

Wynonna’s hands started at Waverly’s knees and slowly inched up, loving the way the skirt rode up her thighs. “You could say that.” Wynonna grabbed Waverly’s ass and pulled her as close as possible. She heard the hitch in Waverly’s breath when she felt the strap-on in her jeans and bared her teeth in a wide smile. “You like that?”

Waverly nodded, fingers curling in Wynonna’s collar as she brushed their noses together. The older Earp felt a heavy weight on her chest that felt an awful lot like affection and tried to shove it back, but it was hard with her sister’s breath playing along her lips.

“I saw you at the school,” Waverly said grinding down on Wynonna’s lap. She could feel the heat radiating from Waverly’s core even through her jeans, and dug her nails into slim hips. “I saw you watching me.”

“How could I not?” Wynonna breathed, looking down at the dip in Waverly’s shirt. Her breasts were pushed up and on display; the brunette’s mouth watered at the sight. “I had to watch those mouth breathers gawk at you. I hated it.”

Waverly ground especially hard into Wynonna’s lap and let out a soft moan. “So what are you gonna do about it?”

Wynonna smirked and lifted her hips up to meet Waverly’s, purposefully pushing the outline of the hard silicone against her core. “More like what are **you** gonna do about it,” she said tangling a hand in Waverly’s hair, “You need to make it up to me.”

Waverly smiled, leaning into Wynonna’s touch. “You haven’t even kissed me yet,” she said almost innocently.

The tone of her voice sent a shot of arousal straight to Wynonna’s cunt and she scratched her nails against Waverly’s scalp. “I guess I can do that for you, baby girl,” she said pulling Waverly’s head back a little to expose her throat. She licked a long stripe up Waverly’s throat drawing out a moan.

“Daddy, please,” Waverly groaned, her hands on either side of Wynonna’s neck. She could never deny Waverly, especially when she called her that. Wynonna pulled her hair, roughly tipping her sister’s head down and captured her lips. She ran her tongue over Waverly’s lips and she opened her mouth up eagerly, sucking Wynonna’s tongue in. Waverly’s hands smoothed down the front of Wynonna’s shirt as they kissed, fingers finding the buttons of Wynonna’s jeans and pulling.

Waverly reached into Wynonna’s undone pants and pulled out the strap-on, tugging on the shaft as they kissed. The movement pushed the base of it against Wynonna’s clit and her hips jumped. Waverly used her other hand to push Wynonna’s shirt up, the older Earp not even thinking as she pulled it over her head and onto the floor.

The younger Earp’s kisses began to move down Wynonna’s neck and over her collarbone, hand still stroking the strap on as she went. Waverly raked her fingernails over Wynonna’s chest, leaving angry red marks in her wake as she kissed over the skin after them. The muscles in Wynonna’s stomach jumped as Waverly kissed down her abdomen, tongue dipping into her belly button briefly.

Waverly hooked her fingers into Wynonna’s belt loops and tugged her pants down. Wynonna lifted her hips to help, watching in awe as her sister settled on her knees between her legs.  
“Baby girl,” Wynonna said pushing some hair behind her ear, “you know exactly what Daddy wants, don’t you?”

Waverly nodded slowly, leaning into Wynonna’s touch as her hand continued to stroke the shaft. She ran her fingers lightly over Waverly’s jaw, her thumb along her bottom lip. Waverly pulled Wynonna’s thumb into her mouth and sucked hard, big brown eyes looking up at her. She released Wynonna’s thumb with a pop, their eyes never leaving each other as Waverly leaned forward and took the tip of the silicone dildo into her mouth.

“Fuck,” Wynonna breathed out as her sister bobbed her head on the fake dick. She watched her lips stretch over the dildo, breathing harsh through her nose as she stroked the part she couldn’t fit down her throat. Wynonna tangled a hand in her hair, guiding her as she went.

“You’re so beautiful, baby girl,” she said, as the base of the dildo hit her clit just perfectly with each bob of Waverly’s head, “I wish I could feel myself down your throat right now.”

She felt Waverly moan around the dildo and she shifted around seeking relief. Wynonna needed to be inside Waverly sooner rather than later. She could feel herself running down her thigh and probably ruining the couch. But she couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. She pulled Waverly off of the dick, enjoying the way she was panting and her lips were red and swollen as the cock slapped lewdly against Waverly’s chin

“Take your shirt off,” Wynonna growled, “and your underwear.” Waverly stood up on shaky legs and complied, her shirt discarded on the floor before she shimmied out of her sheer briefs. Wynonna could see the evidence of her arousal as they fell to the floor, and grabbed her hand. She tugged her back onto the couch to straddle her hips again. Waverly’s skirt was bunched up high on her thighs and Wynonna cupped her sex.

Waverly’s hips immediately bucked into her sister’s hand and she could feel exactly how soaked she was. “Daddy,” Waverly begged with a furrow of her brows, “please.”

Wynonna smirked and let her fingers glide through Waverly’s slick crotch. She pushed her index finger into her entrance to the first knuckle and felt Waverly clench around her, begging for more. Her smirked stretched as she pulled back out, Waverly’s hips chasing her finger.  
“Ssh, baby girl,” Wynonna said holding onto Waverly’s hip with her free hand to keep her in place, “You have to be patient.”

Waverly huffed and Wynonna nipped a her neck, sucking on the skin to leave a mark. “Don’t be a brat,” Wynonna said soothing the spot with her tongue, “you know I’ll never leave you hanging.”

The younger girl nodded wordlessly, tipping her head to give Wynonna more access to her neck. Wynonna reached behind her and undid Waverly’s bra, bringing the straps down her arms to discard it on the floor with the rest of her clothes, leaving her in just her skirt.

Wynonna dipped her head forward and took Waverly’s nipple in her mouth, sucking harshly on it as Waverly moaned above her. Her other hand cupped her other breast and tweaked the nipple between her thumb and pointer finger.

Waverly was a quivering mess on top of her. Wynonna could feel Waverly dripping onto her lap and couldn’t help it anymore. She had to have all of her. She reached down between them and guided the tip of the cock to Waverly’s entrance, letting the tip slip in without any resistance.

“You’re so ready to take my cock, aren’t you, baby girl?” Wynonna said as she released the nipple from between her teeth. Waverly nodded helplessly, shaky hands tangling in Wynonna’s hair as she pressed their foreheads together. “Go ahead, take it.”

Waverly lowered herself onto the strap-on until her ass hit the top of Wynonna’s thighs. Her face was screwed up in pleasure, her mouth hanging open as she adjusted to the size. “Daddy, you feel so good,” Waverly cooed as she rolled her hips. The dildo ground against Wynonna’s clit with Waverly’s movements and she moaned.

She leaned back fully against the couch and Waverly kissed her as she began to move on Wynonna’s lap. Wynonna let her nails leave marks on Waverly’s hips as she moved, the idea of marking her sister turning her on even more. No one would be able to mistake that she was taken, especially Nicole.

“Does your cunt get this wet for anyone else, baby girl?” Wynonna growled against her lips, a tight grip on Waverly’s hips. Waverly shook her head and Wynonna gripped her chin firmly until brown eyes opened to look at her. “Use your words.”

“N-no one makes me as wet as you,” Waverly panted as she began to lift herself on Wynonna’s back, the dildo slick with her arousal. Wynonna could hear how wet she was each time she lifted herself to slam back down on her dick and smiled cockily.

“Not even your dear little Officer Haught?” she asked hoping the vulnerability didn’t come through in her voice.

Waverly’s eyes fluttered open and she shook her head, kissing Wynonna hard before whispering against her lips. “Never.”

Wynonna groaned and pushed her hips up, the dildo slamming into Waverly from below. She gasped, fingers tightening in her sister’s hair as she rode her. Wynonna didn’t know where to look. Her sister’s tits bouncing deliciously in front of her, the look of pure pleasure on her face as she rode her cock or at the spot where their bodies connected, the purple silicone easily slipping in and out of her sister.

“Fuck,” Wynonna said as she felt the pressure building in her lower stomach. She held Waverly’s hips tight as she began to pound into her from below. Moans and squeaks were failing from Waverly’s mouth with each thrust, and muscles flexed under the skin. “You’re a vision,” Wynonna said appreciating Waverly’s body for a moment before focusing on her face again. Waverly’s movements became more erratic and Wynonna could tell she was close.

“Daddy,” Waverly panted, movements faltering as she moved desperately on Wynonna’s lap, “I’m going to come.”

Wynonna groaned and doubled the pace she was thrusting up into Waverly. She brought a hand between them to bully her clit, rubbing it in circles in a way she knew would make her come hard. Waverly gasped and buried her face in Wynonna’s neck, biting and sucking on the skin. 

“Come for me, baby girl,” Wynonna said as she thrust, feeling the hot coil tighten in her own belly. Waverly let out a long moan, her whole body stiffening against Wynonna as her hips thrust one last time. Feeling her baby sister shake on top of her, her whole body bucking from her orgasm, Wynonna fell over the edge too. She gripped Waverly’s hips so tightly she knew she had left marks but didn’t care.

They both stayed like that for a moment, panting hard against each other. Wynonna felt soft kisses on her neck as Waverly came to and hummed in pleasure. Waverly placed soft kisses up Wynonna’s neck and jaw until their lips were together. Wynonna sighed into the kiss, entire body thrumming in pleasure as their lips moved lazily together. They pulled back for air eventually and smiled at each other.

“I love you,” Waverly said softly, fingers stroking the sweat soaked skin of Wynonna’s neck.

“I love you too,” Wynonna said with a sad smile as the guilt started to take over. It always did after they’d fucked. “Maybe someday you’ll forgive me for this.”

“I already have,” Waverly said before kissing her again.


End file.
